


Merlin's New Clothes

by RealtaCuardach



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealtaCuardach/pseuds/RealtaCuardach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week before Arthur and Gwen's wedding, and they want to do something to thank Merlin for all he's done for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's New Clothes

Merlin's eyes flicked from Arthur's face down to the bundle of cloth in his arms and back again. "You can't be serious."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I bother." He nearly brandished the cloth at Merlin. "Here, take it."

When Merlin had been called away from Gaius' chambers, pulling him away from his caring for the wounded and from sitting at Gaius' bedside to make sure that he had recovered from his imprisonment in the cells, he wasn't sure for what he was being summoned. Surely Arthur knew he was being kept busy in tending to the wounded and Gaius, and so wouldn't be calling him in for something stupid, like cleaning his bedroom or doing his laundry. Arthur could be a prat but he wasn't _that_ much of a prat. Besides, Arthur had been busy stabilizing the kingdom, meeting with the council, and, Merlin suspected, patching things up with Gwen to think up any useless chores.

But at the same time, it couldn't be anything dreadfully important – if it had been, Arthur would have sent one of the knights or even come himself to get him. Instead, one of the more quiet serving goals had been sent to fetch him with a quiet knock and timid summons. Merlin had taken the time, after setting aside the bowl of water and cloth he'd been using to cool Gaius' forehead, to put the young girl at ease as she walked quickly with him to Arthur's chambers. Luckily, the girl only needed a few kind words and one of her wide grins to perk her up – it was her first day at the castle – and she was giggling a little as she left him at Arthur's door.

As Merlin walked through the door, he still hadn't been sure what to expect. He certainly hadn't expected Arthur to reach into his wardrobe and pull out a bundle of cloth, holding it out to Merlin like it was some kind of sacred object. Merlin looked at it for a moment. It was a jacket. A very nice jacket, but still just a jacket.

And given how nice it was, that probably meant it was Arthur's – so clearly Merlin now had something _else_ he'd have to tend to when doing laundry. Great. Arthur had him pulled away from Gaius to clean a new jacket. Someone clearly had his priorities a little skewed, but Merlin would be generous and put it down to stress.

"Nice jacket." Merlin said, "Is it all right if I clean It later, though? I really need to get back to Gaius."

Arthur looked puzzled and looked at the garment closely. "It needs cleaning? It just got here from the seamstresses – it should be clean." He shook his head. "It's not mine, you idiot.'

Merlin cast a perusing glance over the jacket and nodded. "Good – because it'd need some, er, _enhancing_ before you could – ow!"

Arthur tried to look innocent even as he pulled his hand back from throwing the roll at Merlin. "I am not fat – oh, forget it." He held out the garment out again. "It's for you."

"Oh," Merlin blinked, "Why?"

"I talked to Guinevere," Arthur, said, seemingly ignoring Merlin's question, "earlier, and we decided to get married. Again." He added unnecessarily.

Merlin was a bit too tired to jump up and down as he wanted to at this announcement, but a big grin nearly split his face and his eyes gleamed with joy. "That's great, Arthur! When?"

Merlin had somehow known that Arthur would eventually reconcile with Gwen, and they would be happy together. Call it fate, destiny, the fact that their eyes had trouble leaving each other during their time as outlaws; he'd just known it. However, he didn't think that had truly sunk in for the both of them until their eyes had met while grieving with Tristan for Isolde. Only then did they realize – completely – what they could have lost had they never reconciled – if one of them had perished in the fight for Camelot before admitting their continued love.

As for Merlin, it had been hard to watch Isolde die, and impossible to watch Tristan grieving as he held her body without remembering a day that seemed forever ago, when it had been he who had clutched a loved one, begging her not to go. Even being able to see Freya after that had happened could never quite take away the cold dagger that lodged into his heart as he felt her slip away. As the tears welled in his eyes, they were there for three people: Tristan, Isolde, and Freya.

So it didn't come as a surprise that they had both their misgivings and decided to finally get married – but Merlin was still excited, even though he couldn't muster enough energy to literally leap for joy.

"The end of the week," Arthur said, trying to keep the lovesick grin from spreading across his face. He brandished the jacket. "Here, take it."

Merlin smirked at him. "You do know that you're supposed to get wedding presents to _Gwen_ , right?"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said. "Just take it – the others in attendance have enough sense to wear their finest, but with you that translates to clothes with the least holes."

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed, looking somewhat affronted.

"Gwen," Arthur began in the confident, confidential tone of one who knows he's about to deliver the parting blow, "asked for it especially. She wants you to look nice."

That was only partially true. The truth was that Arthur had come to Gwen, asking for advice on what to do for Merlin. Both of them wanted to do something for their friend since he had been with them for the entirety of their relationship and had even been doing his utmost to keep it afloat. And they'd never thanked him.

In addition, Arthur wanted to do something to recognize Merlin for all the work that he had done, and the loyalty he had shown. It hadn't been until Arthur had had to make sure that a servant had a place among the upper knights at his wedding that he realized that Merlin was the only one whose status hadn't changed, whose worth wasn't openly recognized, out of those who came to fight with him against Morgana during both of her takeovers of Camelot. Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival had been knighted, with Leon in charge of them. Gwen was now queen. Arthur was king. Merlin was still the same as he'd always been, Arthur's manservant.

That bothered Arthur.

Merlin had done all these things, but most people never knew just how much he'd done for Camelot. The manservant was widely recognized and more or less respected by the servants in the castle and people in the kingdom, but those who didn't know any better would think he was just another servant. Perhaps a servant who was surprisingly close to the king, but still just a servant. Merlin would never ask for recognition, but it was irritating to Arthur that some members of the council would disregard him, that newcomers to the court would write him off as just another servant. He wasn't. He was Arthur's friend.

Gwen had suggested maybe getting Merlin some new clothing, since he didn't seem to own or want to own much else. She had been thinking about getting him some new neckerchiefs, since she knew some of his favorites were getting a bit ragged, but Arthur went on another tack entirely and had suggested the jacket. Gwen had gone to give the instructions to the seamstresses herself – it wouldn't do to see the king fussing about clothing like a woman – and she seemed to be pleased with his suggestion. "It wouldn't be nearly enough," she said, "but I hope that he likes it."

He had better like it – and wear it. Maybe him wearing finer clothes would make it obvious that Merlin wasn't just another servant. Maybe the image would say what Arthur couldn't say but, in his heart, wanted to – that Merlin was his friend.

Merlin cringed slightly. "Oh, that's just not fair, Arthur," he said as he took the jacket and felt the soft fabric. "Bringing Gwen into this." He rubbed his fingers contemplatively and smiled at the feel of it. "It was a nice thought." He shot his friend a glance. "I won't have to wear it again, though, right?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "God forbid you look presentable for once. No, you don't have to wear it again. Forgive me for wanting everything to look right on my wedding day."

"Good." Merlin smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

"It is all your fault, you know." Merlin's head jerked up and looked at the growing smile on Arthur's face. "All of this – Gwen and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." It was true. If Merlin hadn't convinced Gwen to let Arthur stay in her home during the tournament where he was pretending to be someone else, they would never have had their first real conversation. If Merlin hadn't kept being so blasted annoying, Arthur would never have admitted his feelings for the beautiful servant. Merlin had talked to both of them, encouraging them both to give their relationship a shot even when things got difficult. He'd fought for Gwen when she was banished, he'd convinced Arthur not to give up on what he and Gwen had together. He'd made sure Gwen was safe until Arthur could bring her home. This really was all his fault.

And if this jacket was the only way Arthur could thank him for it, then Merlin was going to take the blasted thing.

Merlin read between the lines, and he seemed to understand what Arthur was trying to say. "You're welcome, Arthur."

"You know," Arthur mused out loud, "at peasant weddings, they have someone who is a best man stand beside the groom during the ceremony. Royal weddings never have that." He looked at his friend, his smile growing despite himself. "But if they did…"

"Yeah?" Merlin asked.

"Well, it might not be a bad idea for you to have been mine." Arthur said, although his genuine smile got covered up by a hasty scowl when Merlin grinned. "I said it might not be a bad idea – it could have been a total disaster."

"It's the thought that counts." Merlin replied cheekily and shrugged the jacket on. It fit perfectly. "It's great, thanks." He took the jacket off and put it over his shoulder. "Will you be needing anything else? Otherwise I should be getting back to Gaius and the others."

Arthur shook his head. "That's it. How is Gaius doing?"

"He's mending – but he's not as young as he used to be, the old goat," Merlin smiled affectionately, "so he's needed more time to recover. But he should be up and ready to go for the big day."

"Good." Arthur hit his manservant manfully on the back, which nearly caused him to stumble. Merlin shot him a half-hearted glare as he left the room, rubbing his shoulder ruefully. Arthur's snort of laughter followed him out into the corridor.

~.~

Everything on the wedding day went perfectly. Arthur looked proud, Gwen looked beautiful, and there seemed to be genuine happiness in people's faces as they cried out best wishes for their new queen. Both king and queen noticed the exuberant look on their best friend's face as he stood next to Gaius and watched them take their first steps as man and wife down the throne steps.

Merlin encompassed the queen in a bear hug, ignoring court protocol as he usually did when it didn't suit him, and then primly kissed her hand in imitation of all the pompous courtiers that were making their way down the greeting line. Gwen laughed out loud and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Merlin."

Cheeks flushing red, Merlin rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to Arthur. It looked for a moment that Arthur was merely going to clasp his arm, but instead Arthur hauled into a hug. Merlin sputtered in confusion for a moment before hugging him back. "Congratulations, Arthur," Merlin said, "You're a lucky man. And if you ever hurt Gwen," he pulled back and gave his head a mock-stern look, "do realize that you will have me and Elyan coming after you."

Arthur cuffed him. "Oh, what are you going to do?"

"You'd be surprised." And Merlin disappeared into the crowd so that Arthur could continue receiving the congratulations from the rest of the wedding guests. Merlin seemed to be attracting a lot of attention, much to Gwen and Arthur's amusement, from several girls who were coming over to admire his coat, but clearly were just taking the opportunity to stroke his arms and admire _him_.

"Still want to change, Merlin?" Arthur asked as they walked past a flushed Merlin on the way to the banquet.

"Erm, yes." Merlin said, "But…a few more hours couldn't hurt…"


End file.
